the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka and Rey: A Star Wars Roleplay
Chapter I: Transcending Time Ahsoka awoke in the middle of a desert. She was confused and dazed. The last thing she remembered was dueling her old master, the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The were in a Temple on Malachor when suddenly a blast of force energy destroyed the temple and Ahsoka was engulfed by the overwhelming power. The next thing she knew she was hear. Suddenly she saw what appeared to be a scavenger on a speeder racing towards her. The Speed Bike stopped, a young lady with brown hair and hazelnut coloured eyes got off, she spoke with a very odd but wonderful Britsh accent and asked her “You lost miss?” Ahsoka still confused answered truthfully, "Yes I am. I don't even know what planet I'm on!". Ahsoka stood up and dusted off her clothes. Her breast plate had cracked and her clothes were now full of holes likely caused by the blast she took. ”Your in the middle of nowhere” Rey joked, “your on Jakku, a planet full of scavangers and not much else, if you’d like you could spend the night with me at my place, I was just of to there now, maybe I can get you something else to wear?” Ahsoka glanced down at the torn up outfit she wearing. "The girl seems nice enough", she thought to herself. "I can trust her". Ahsoka replied, "Yes, Thank you for your kindness, Um...did I catch your name?". ”My names Rey, whats yours?” Rey said to Ahsoka. "I'm Ahsoka...Ahsoka Tano", Ahsoka smiled back at Rey. "Nice to meet you". “Hop on my Speeder Ahsoka” Rey said Ahsoka jumped on and Rey took her to her house “I know it’s not much but it’s good enough” said Rey “Come on let’s get inside and get you something new to wear” Ahsoka nodded and followed Rey inside. Her home was a downed AT-AT walker. Ahsoka was confused. The walker was in such despair. "How could it have fallen apart so a fast?", she asked herself. Rey passed Ahsoka an outift similar to hers but in grey “here you go Ahsoka”. Ahsoka took the outfit from Rey and examined it. Ahsoka thought to herself, "Ugh...This is the best she's got huh? It's just rags! I wish I had my old Jedi clothes back, they were perfect. So ornate and form fitting. Plus it really left little to the imagination and showed off my curves". Ahsoka sighed and turned toward Rey, "Thank you. You are very nice". You look so gorgeous in that outfit, you where it better than me, huh huh” Rey started to laugh, Ahsoka’s nipples had gone hard and she could see them poking right through the outfit. Ahsoka blushed, the outfit was rather revealing and the fabric wasn't pretty flimsy. She looked at Rey with a lust in her eyes, "The girl was quite beautiful and cute", Ahsoka thought to herself. Her diamond hard nipples pushed through the raggs, making them impossible to conceal. “You okay Ahsoka” Rey asked, “you seem unsettle, is it your nipples ?” Rey walked over to Ahsoka and removed the fabric covering her nipples, Ahsoka had huge boobs that kinda made Rey jealous. Out of nowhere Rey started to lick Ahsoka’s nipples. Ahsoka was shocked by Rey's sudden advance, "Rey?! What are you....", Ahsoka cut herself off, "OH....AHH!...That...that feels good". Ahsoka eased up her tension and let her head tilt backward in pleasure as she moaned. It had been years since she had ever had anything like this happen. Rey stopped for a moment, ”I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me”, Rey then started to take of more of Ahsoka‘s clothing, until it got down to Ahsoka’s pussy. Rey stuck her tongue inside of Ahsoka‘s pussy and started to move it around. Ahsoka bit her lip in an attempt to control her moans of pleasure, but it was in vain as the Togruta quickly gave in. "OHHHH! YAAAAA! EWWWW! UHHHH!", Ahsoka was overcome with satisfaction as Rey's tongue played with her pussy. She was just having too much fun to stop her. “Ahsoka I think you should stay the night, we could have so much fun” Rey said as she took her clothes off. Ahsoka blushed, Rey was making her quite lustful and it was impossible to hide it. The girl seemed to be advancing with no warning and Ahsoka knew that Rey must have a thing for her as well. Also she seems to posses very little self control. Ahsoka smiled, "Sure...I'll stay. I have no where else to go". She laughed in a casual sort of way, hoping to ease the sexual tension in the room. However, her exposed pussy and tits told a different story. Her vagina was dripping wet fluids onto the sandy floor and her nipples were still as hard as diamonds. Rey led Ahsoka to a room with a small bed, Rey jumped onto the bed fully naked “join me darling“ Rey said to Ahsoka. Ahsoka giggled underneath her breath. "If she wants me that badly? Then fine!", Ahsoka ripped off the rags of her remaining outfit and eyed Rey with a lust of domination. "You're mine, Rey!". Ahsoka then jumped onto the bed and locked her lips with the girl. She reached down with her hands and grappled Rey's exposed tits her orange fingers while at the same time pushing her tongue into the scavenger's mouth. Even though Ahsoka wasn’t near Rey’s pussy it still got wet and shot juices out of it all on the bed, Rey pulled away from Ahsoka “finger my pussy darlen“ she said. Ahsoka's laugh was muffled in her kiss. "This slut! She's asking for it! Well I'm gonna give it to her!", Ahsoka said to herself. Ahsoka kept one hand on Rey's breast as she lowered her other hand and plunged four fingers into Rey's pussy. Rey gave out a loud moan “yes Ahsoka”. Rey stood up and went into another room, she game back with two dildos for her and Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled, dildos were her favorite toy. She took the ten inch dildo and strapped it on in front of her crotch. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!", Ahsoka walked up behind Rey and pushed her dildo into Rey's asshole. Rey gave out a big moan “Ahsoka fuck me harder”. Ahsoka smiled, "You're asking for it!". She then plunged the entire length of the dildo into Rey penetrating deeply. Ahsoka laughed, "Can you handle that Rey? Is that enough?". Ahsoka continued to thrust the length of the dildo into Rey's ass repeatedly. ”Further, further” Rey was on the edge of crying from the pleasure. Ahsoka laughed, "TAKE THIS!". She plunged the entire length of the dildo as far as it could go up Rey's tight asshole. ”ouch” Rey said while Moaning. Ahsoka cried out, "Ouch? Ha...you seem to be really hardened! If that didn't make you come that I don't know what will!", Ahsoka pulled the dildo out and layed down on the bed, spreading her legs. She then said, "Do your worst!", as she eyed Rey's thick dildo. Rey rammed her dildo up Ahsoka’s pussy like she was in light speed, once she was done with that she forced it intoned Ahsoka’s mouth we Ahsoka could taste her own pussy juice. Ahsoka's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as she choked on the dildo along with her own fluids. "GAGHHH!", she thought to herself, "I can't give in! I won't be this girl's sex toy! She's mine to dominate!". Ahsoka struggled to hold back her feelings of pleasure and satisfaction as she gagged on the massive dildo in her throat. ”Eat that Dick Ahsoka” Rey yelled. Ahsoka struggled to breath as Rey pushed deeper down her throat. The Togruta wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this rate. Ahsoka yelled at herself internally, "NO! NO!...I WONT BE THIS GIRL'S DOLL!". Ahsoka flailed her arms at Rey attempting to push her off. Juices were seeping out of her pussy and she was at her limit. Rey could tell that Ahsoka was trying to hide her pleasure so she started to finger her pussy while the dildo was in her ass. Ahsoka bit her lip to hold back her moans. Her ass being penetrated was pushing her over the edge. "I..I...can't hold it any more!", Ahsoka yelled to herself. Then suddenly Ahsoka let out a powerful scream of pain and pleaure. "RAGHHHHHH! GAHHHHHH!". Ahsoka's orgasm fired her cum all over her thighs, the bed and all Rey's face and tits. Ahsoka had given in, as she stopped resisting and allowed Rey to dominate her. Rey licked Ahsoka’s cum of her face and started to fuck her harder. Ahsoka reeled her head back in pleasure before she cried out to Rey, "FUCK ME! OH YES! AGUAHHH! YES! FUCK ME HARDER REY!". Ahsoka's slutty self came to the surface as she lusted for Rey. ”ll fuck you like no one ever has!l Rey shouted "DO YOUR WORST! YOUR NOTHING BUT SCAVANGER SCUM!", Ahsoka yelled at Rey not engulfed in the moment with a crazed look in her eye. She was trying to incite Rey as much as she could. Hopefully her being angry would mean she'd go on her even harder. Rey went even harder on Ahsoka “take this bitch” Ahsoka screamed as her barrier was penetrated and she released a second explosive orgasm. Ahsoka cried out in a burst of pleasure and pain until her limits were broken. Ahsoka fainted and passed out from the sex, now a willing submissive slut to be fucked by Rey. Ahsoka wasn't powerless to stop whatever Rey may do to her unconscious body or whatever plans she had for her in the future. She might even become a sex slave to the girl. Rey picked Ashoka up and put her in a room, she locked the door. “Welcome to your new live as my sex toy” Rey walked away with a smirk on her face. Ahsoka had a terrible dream of her fight with Vader and how she was nearly Killeen when suddenly the temple's explosion separated them. However instead in her dream Vader has killed her, over and over again. Ahsoka sweat in fear in the bed as she slept, vulnerable to Rey's plans. Rey entered Ashoka‘a room with a big smile on her face, she had too dildos strapped to her one for the ass and the other for the pusy, she went over to Ahoska and started to fuck her 2 holes at the same time For 5 hours straight! Ahsoka's dreamy mind became a mush. Somehow she managed to stay unconscious through it all. Having dreams off cocks and dildos penetrating and raping her and at the helm of it all was the girl from Jakku, the girl named Rey. Rey would continue to do this too Ashoka every night for weeks. Ahsoka rolled out of bed covered in cum. Her body had just been ravaged by Rey the night before. "Ugh", Ahsoka groaned. Her mind was wasting away and any sense of self thought or free will was slipping away. The Togruta contemplated her situation when Rey suddenly entered the room. ”It’s time for my sex toy to lick my pussy“ Rey said as she walked over to Ashoka and forced her to lick her wet pussy. Ahsoka shrieked as Rey used her hand to shove her face into her pussy. Ahsoka's mouth was filled with the fluids from Rey's wet cunt. Ahsoka attempted to pull her head back and begged to Rey, "Please! Let me go!". A tear came down Ahsoka's orange cheek. ”Why should I?, your too much fun” Rey laughed. Ahsoka's eyes were filled with fear. "Please! I'll do anything! Just, please leave me alone". Ahsoka was really starting to cry now. Fine, Ahsoka your now free, don’t tell anyone about this place, I will miss you my sex toy. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relied, "Thank you!". She then ran for the door when she realized she still didn't have clothes. She turned around, "Rey...do you have any clothes I could wear?". Rey passed her some clothes and Said goodbye, she shut the door. Ahsoka put on the clothes and ran to the nearest town. There she found several officers. She told them what Rey had done to her and sent them off to Rey's AT-AT. The officers arrived at Rey’s At-At and she was ready, she killed both of them, Rey jumped on her speeder and drove to a crashed star destroye, she went scavenging. and then episode 7 takes place.